You Are a Hero, Makar
by happy doing nothing
Summary: Makar is mad because he thinks that noone cares about what he does, but the Deku Tree proves him otherwise. Please read!


**I wrote this right after I checked to see if there were any Makar stories, and saw none! How could you people be so cruel? Jk, but really, Makar had a pretty big part in the story… so heres my tribute to Makar, the pathetic little stick dude! **

All that work for nothing

All my efforts gone to waste

All that practice on the violin

Didn't matter

The trees aren't growing

They are all dying instead

And my stupidity almost killed me

When I flew into the Forbidden Forest

The hero saved me

The hero, Link

The hero of the story always gets credit

For things he didn't even do

Like beating that temple

He took me into

After getting me caught in that trap

And only saving me when I was needed

I don't even get two little lines

At the end of a cruddy story

Why does noone care?

Why doesn't anyone see

The people who helped the hero win

People like me…

Makar closed the book, and hid it behind a small bush, whispering to the fairies to keep it safe. He sighed, tired after pouring another part of his broken heart into that book. Too many poems, all dark and depressing, slept inside that book, too many. But he couldn't stop writing them; he couldn't stay away from that book…

He stood up, and started walking around the small enclosed forest, like he had so many times before. All the other Koroks were gone; they had flown out to sea to plant more trees to make forests, since humans were tearing them all down. But the Deku Tree had told Makar that all the trees were dying, and when Makar asked how he could help, he said that he should just continue praying, and playing his violin, and wait for the hero to come back and save them.

The hero… There used to be a time when he had looked up to the hero, but after awhile, he saw the truth. Link was nothing but a fake, a liar, using others to help him out when it was helping him. He wouldn't come back to help them, he was just a human, he helped destroy the forests, and the only reason that he saved Makars life was so that he could get that pearl that the humans valued so much…

Makar wanted to be a hero. He wanted to go out to sea and bring water to the poor dying trees so that the forests would grow. He wanted everyone to know his name, he didn't want to be the little Korok with the violin, he wanted to be Makar, the hero of the Koroks! But he knew his dreams would never come true…

He sat on the stump where he sat to talk to the Deku Tree, and waited for the giant tree to open his eyes. The Deku Trees branches shuffled, and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Makar, why are you always seeking my advice so late in the night?" The Deku Tree mumbled. Makar stood up.

"Please, sir, I wish to have permission to sail out to sea and-"

"No, Makar, not this again…"

"Please sir, I have nothing to-"

"Makar, please play your violin for me, it helps me sleep…" And with that, he closed his eyes again, and Makar got up.

"Stupid old tree…" he mumbled under his breath. But he went and got his violin, and started playing. The feeling of his wooden fingers gliding over the strings no longer amused him. He knew the song by heart, and started playing faster, and faster, until the violin screeched louder, and louder, and the bow nearly snapped in two. The horrible loud screeching pleased Makar, he was taking all his anger out on the strings of the violin. Suddenly, the Deku Trees eyes snapped open, and one of the strings on the violin snapped. Makar dropped the violin, his fingers trembling, the bow still in his hand.

"Why is your song so angry?" the Deku Tree asked in a soft voice. Makar picked up the broken violin, sorry for what he had done to it. He sat down, trying to fix it.

"Deku Tree sir, I'm sorry…" He said, trying to put the broke string back together. "I… I just got a little frustrated…that's all…" The Deku Tree looked at him like a father would look at his son after he had just stolen something.

"Why are you frustrated Makar, the song was good-"

"It's not the song…" Makar looked up. "It's everything but the song."

"What is it then?"

Makar took a deep breath, and told the Deku Tree everything, about Link, about sailing across the sea, about his book… The Deku Tree listened very patiently to his every word, and then sighed.

"Makar, you have to understand…"

"What is there to understand? I already do!"

"No, Makar, you don't. You don't understand..." He told Makar to sit down in front of him. "You see, if you were to be a great hero like Link, you would have to leave home. You couldn't have any friends because they would be in danger too. Your enemies would go after them in order to get to you."

"But Deku Tree sir, I don't want to have any enemies; I just want to go out to sea to save the forest trees!"

"But Makar, you are too small to go out on your own, and besides, there is a chance the other Koroks aren't even going to be coming back… Makar if you left then… I don't want to lose you too…" Makar looked down.

"Oh…"

"You see, by your praying, you are helping the other Koroks to go on living outside this forest, even if they are almost completely drained of their strength… And your violin playing helps me rest, and keep up my strength, which in turn helps the other Koroks because they can draw strength from me… so you see Makar, you are already a hero…"

Makar thought about all that.

"Thanks Deku Tree sir…for showing me… for showing me I was being stupid…"

"You weren't being stupid Makar; you just didn't understand that you don't have to have a big part in the story to be a hero." Makar nodded.

"I'll be right back, there's something I have to do." And with that he got up and ran to go get his book.

And, like letting all of his bad thoughts go, he tossed the book into the ocean.

And then he went and played his violin that was magically fixed by the Deku Tree, and prayed for all the Koroks living their difficult live out in the ocean.

And felt more like a hero then Link ever had.

**There! Finished! Wow… that sounded WAY too mature for me… AHHH I CAN'T BE GROWING UP YET! Ahem… this story went really fast, sorry bout that...anyways yeah please review, flames accepted… Thankies!**


End file.
